Both Sides of The Coin
by Medie
Summary: Matthew McCormick has a mortal wife, see her through his eyes and him through hers. (OC warning)


Matthew's POV   
When I first met Camryn Bowen it took all of five minutes for me to want to grab her slim little shoulders and   
shake her silly.   
  
Why's that?   
  
Simple. She was the main obstacle between me and the capture of an international hitman.   
  
I can still remember the exact conversation we had the day we met.   
  
When she walked into my office like she was the Queen of Sheba herself.   
  
"Special Agent Matthew McCormick?" Smooth, cultured tones, a definite professional, disrupted my   
thoughts.   
  
"Yes?" I remember looking up from my computer, a pen clenched in my teeth.   
  
A charcoal business suit. That's what she was wearing that day. Her hair was braided over one shoulder   
and there were tiny pearl earrings dangled from those perfect little ears.   
  
I remember thinking. 'You're in trouble, Matthew. This one is definitely trouble. Of the best kind.'   
  
She'd smiled, smooth as silk. "Agent McCormick, I'm Camryn Bowen." She'd offered me her hand, her face a  
mask of professionalism but her blue eyes still warm and friendly.   
  
I like to think I can tell a lot from a person's handshake. And Camryn's handshake told me a lot.   
  
She was strong, capable, unintimidated.   
  
And she was definitely unintimidated by me.   
  
"Agent McCormick, I'm a lawyer and I represent Amaris Galantri."   
  
She'd been so brisk when she'd said that. Knowing full well how I'd react, she'd said it as casually as if she  
were commenting on the weather.   
  
"Amaris Galantri!" Before I knew it I was on my feet. "Where is she?"   
  
Most people would've taken a step backwards at that. She didn't flinch.   
  
"Safe."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Safe." Camryn had gotten her message across loud and clear.   
  
Mrs. Galantri, my only link to her husband a dangerously ruthless hitman. With her information he was   
mine. If she agreed to co-operate that is.   
  
I remember thinking that Camryn had to be crazy to walk in and dangle Alberto Galantri in front of me so  
casually.   
  
It was then, however, I'd realized she knew exactly what she was doing.   
  
And she must have seen that realization dawn in my eyes because she nodded.   
  
"You guarantee Amaris' safety, she tells you everything she knows about her husband."   
  
She had me then, I knew it and she knew it.   
  
Galantri's Achilles heel was his obsession for his wife. Through her I could get him. And I needed her.   
  
The thought that had immediately followed that one was the Bureau would never go for it. Unlike me they  
still thought there were other ways of bringing Galantri down. Problem was, by the time they realized their  
error, Galantri would have at least two more targets down. But, fortunately, I had other resources at my   
disposal.   
  
"Done." I'd held in a grin at the little blink of surprise that response brought out in Camryn. It was then that  
I'd really noticed how adorable she really was.   
  
"A completely new identity in exchange for her testimony?" The skepticism in her tone had brought a smile  
to my face. Time to turn on the charm.   
  
"Completely." I'd leaned forward then. "Where is she?"   
  
For half a second it had looked like the ole' charm was going to work then her barriers went up again. "Not  
so fast, hon." Camryn'd countered. "You've got to come up with proof of said identity before I pull her out of  
her little hidey-hole."   
  
That one had really frustrated me. I was the one who was supposed to be doing the demanding, not her. But  
Camryn had been in complete control of the entire conversation and she wasn't about to give it up.   
  
It was interesting, how one part of me could be ready to scream at her in frustration while another was idly  
contemplating how she'd feel in my arms.   
  
Yet, by some miracle, I'd managed to hold on to my professional persona for a few more minutes.   
  
"How do I know you're even her lawyer?" I'd asked, more than a little irked at myself for being so easily   
distracted.   
  
She'd pulled out a mini-tape recorder then and passed it to me, along with a business card.   
  
"We thought you'd want proof. That's a tape of Amaris talking about her husband. Not the real goods of   
course. More like a preview of the full deal. The card has my business number and the number for my   
cellphone. Call me when you've talked to your superiors."   
  
At that, she'd stood and left.   
  
Two days later, I called, not to talk about Amaris however. I called to ask her out to dinner.   
  
It was the first of many.   
  
The first few, we butted heads over the Galantri cade. Which was fun, I have to admit.   
  
Camryn definitely had Amaris' best interests at heart and she was determined to make sure her client got the  
best deal possible. And when Camryn Bowen wants something, you'd better be prepared for her to come at   
you with both guns blazing.   
  
Its an incredible sight. Her eyes light up with this passionate fire and you know instantly that she intends to  
win and the best thing to do is surrender gracefully while you've still got your dignity.   
  
Of course, the same could be said of me. When I want something I am relentless in my pursuit.   
  
And I knew, after the third dinner, that I wanted Camryn Bowen as my wife. And as you know, what I want, I   
get.   
  
She laughed when I informed her of my intentions.   
  
"How could anyone know that, so soon?" She'd chuckled.   
  
"When you know," I'd responded smoothly. "You know."   
  
She'd smiled then, apparently amused at my sense of humor.   
  
But I was quite serious.   
  
The following day I began executing my plan of attack.   
  
Roses, delivered to her house and office that morning, pastel colours of course. Not red, Camryn likes red   
but she loves pastel.   
  
The roses were accompanied by, much to her amusement, a list of movies and a note asking her to join me   
on a movie date.   
  
My strategy proved effective.   
  
Still laughing, Camryn had called me to accept. We spent that evening laughing and much to my delight,   
cuddling in front of her television.   
  
Three months later I'd presented her with a diamond solitaire ring.   
  
Her blue eyes were like saucers when she opened the box.   
  
I still smile when I picture her face.   
  
She'd gripped the box tightly, staring at the ring. "Matthew..." My name had slipped out without her even   
noticing it.   
  
I'd let her enjoy the moment for as long as I could but I knew there was something she had to know, had to  
accept, before she could marry me.   
  
"Camryn," I'd called her by her full name, not Cam or Cami like I usually do, so she knew it was serious.   
  
To my delight she'd slipped the ring on then looked at me, her eyes serious. "Yes?"   
  
"There...is something you need to know, before you can answer." I'd stood then, and gone into the kitchen,  
returning with a knife. "If you marry me, your life will never really be normal."   
  
She was on her feet, staring at the knife. "Matthew...what is going on?"   
  
"Sit down, Darling." I'd soothed, taking a seat on the couch. "I wouldn't do this ordinarily but you're going  
to need to see it to believe it."   
  
I knew I was scaring her but she had to understand.   
  
"Matthew..." She'd looked into my eyes then. "What am I not going to believe?"   
  
"This." I'd said, drawing the knife across my palm, wincing slightly as I cut a little too deeply.   
  
"Matthew!" She'd shrieked, jumping to her feet and lunging to the phone.   
  
"Cami, don't." I'd said my voice calm.   
  
"You need a doctor!" She'd snapped.   
  
"Camryn!" I didn't mean to bark at her, not really, but my hand was starting to heal and she needed to see  
it.   
  
Turning, she'd lowered the phone.   
  
Without hesitation I held out my hand and she watched, with a mix of shock and fascination, as the wound   
sealed itself.   
  
She'd raised wide eyes to mine. "How?"   
  
"I am Immortal." Was my quiet response. "I was born in 1222 in Salisbury, England. I died for the first time  
in 1255 when I was thirty three. I haven't aged a day since. Remember those times when we were out to   
dinner and I'd suddenly tense up?"   
  
Looking slightly dazed, she'd nodded.   
  
"There are more of my kind and when I sense one of them I automatically tense up."   
  
"Immortal..." Camryn had repeated quietly.   
  
After I wiped the blood of my hand with my handkerchief, I moved over to sit next to her. "Immortal." I'd  
agreed before explaining everything else to her.   
  
To Cami's credit she had remained calm, listening quietly and asking a couple of questions before she'd  
risen and walked to the balcony doors.   
  
To this day I'm not sure how long she'd stood there before she'd turned and looked at me.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Yes?" I'd stared at her in shock. "As in, yes I will marry you?"   
  
She nodded. "Nothing changed Matthew. You've always been Immortal, whether i knew it or not. Now I  
know." She'd walked back over and sat next to me. "I fell in love with you. Matthew McCormick. And  
without even knowing it I included the Immortal part into the package. Besides, my life hasn't been normal  
for quite a while." She'd bobbed her eyebrows playfully then. "Of course this does explain why you're   
always carrying a sword."   
  
She'd surprised me then. "And you knew about that how?" I'd asked with a smile, drawing her into my arms.   
  
"That, my love," She'd countered. "Is my little secret."   
  
Present day.   
  
The sensation of slim arms gliding down around his neck, startled Matthew McCormick out of his musings.   
  
"You know, that's the fun part about us mortals." Camryn McCormick teased her husband.   
  
He chuckled, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Scaring the daylights out of unsuspecting Immortals?"   
  
"Well, that too." She countered, chuckling. "But I was referring to the fact we slip in under the radar." Camryn  
said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Of course, with the way you were zoned out just now, a whole herd of   
Immortals could've snuck up on you." She moved around to sit on his lap. "So, Gramps, what century was it this  
time?"   
  
In their six years of marriage, Camryn had become quite adept at recognizing when her husband was caught up in   
a memory from his past.   
  
With over seven hundred years of life behind him, Matthew had a lot to remember.   
  
Camryn's POV.   
  
He does that a lot. Something in the present reminds him of an event in the past and he's gone.   
  
Lost in a memory of another life, another love.   
  
I know I'm not the first and I know I won't be the last.   
  
I know centuries from now something will happen that will draw him into a memory of me, while another   
woman stands at his side.   
  
I know that and I accept that.   
  
But still, when it happens to me, I can't help but be jealous.   
  
Every moment, every fight, every laugh, every kiss...I treasure them all.   
  
Being the wife of an Immortal is not unlike being the wife of a police officer.   
  
You know, every time he goes out that door there is a chance he won't come back.   
  
And that's why I can't help feeling jealous when I know he's remembering someone else.   
  
Every moment he spends in a memory, a memory of some other love, is a moment he doesn't spend with me.   
And I want those moments.   
  
This is my time with him and I want it.   
  
I may be jealous of it but when he comes out of one of his little flashbacks I don't get angry. How could I? He  
shakes his head slightly and gives me this little apologetic smile.   
  
When Matthew McCormick smiles at me...I don't know...it makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman on  
earth, the Queen of England and a Nobel Prize winner all rolled into one. When he smiles at me I feel...I   
feel.   
  
I know, I sound crazy but that's how it is.   
  
Matthew smiles at me and I feel so completely and utterly loved that any moments lost in memory are   
instantly forgiven.   
  
He loves me. No matter what we're facing, he loves me. That's all I need to know.   
  
I remember the day we met so clearly.   
  
A friend of mine, who deals with the Bureau on a regular basis, warned me. "Watch out for McCormick. He's  
gorgeous and he knows it. To make matters worse, he knows how to use his looks to get what he wants. Don't  
let him mess with your head Cam,"   
  
I walked into that office with her warning ringing in my ears. I half expected to find Don Juan waiting for   
me.   
  
Instead, the man I found reminded me more of Cyrano.   
  
He wasn't smooth, cultured and seductive.   
  
He was frazzled, rumpled and absolutely adorable.   
  
But, still, I thought, he could be one of those 'Clark Kent by day, Captain Kirk by night' types. I know, mixing  
tv shows, but it fit. Or so I thought.   
  
I'll never get that picture out of my head. He was so cute.   
  
With a pen clenched in his teeth, tie loosened, collar unbuttoned, his hair all messed up and hunched over   
his computer typing like a mad man.   
  
I pitied the keyboard. He was beating the life out of the poor thing.   
  
I watched him for a moment or so before speaking. "Special Agent Matthew McCormick?"   
  
He'd looked up then. "Yes?"   
  
I remember taking a breath to steady myself. The eyes. His charm lay in those dark eyes.   
  
'Watch it Cam, girl. This one could do some serious damage to your famous iron will.' I can still remember   
thinking that.   
  
Boy, Cam, you were bang on the money.   
  
Matthew has the amazing ability to destroy my self-control in a heartbeat.   
  
I'd smiled then, holding out my hand. "Agent McCormick, I'm Camryn Bowen."   
  
He has wonderful hands you know. So strong and yet so gentle.   
  
I didn't know it then, but they would be the hands that would catch me after I fell off a ladder while we   
painted our first home. The hands that would glide, feather soft, over my body as we made love. Hands  
that would hold mine as we walked through the English countryside.   
  
Sounds poetic huh?   
  
Well don't believe it. Those hands would also drop at least one dish a week. Those hands would litter   
clothing all over our bedroom when he looks for a particular tie. Those hands would habitually forget to  
put the toilet seat down in the middle of the night.   
  
I love him but, neat, dexterous and gifted with a perfect memory he ain't.   
  
Anyway I've gone and wandered off topic again haven't I? Back to our first meeting. I remember pulling   
myself back to the present there too. I have a tendency to wander off topic. Lawyer thing I guess.   
  
"Agent McCormick, I'm a lawyer and I represent Amaris Galantri."   
  
That statement had gotten a definite reaction out of him.   
  
Gone was the frazzled and rumpled man at the computer. In his place, a direct, calculating and alert FBI   
agent.   
  
"Amaris Galantri! Where is she?"   
  
Now he was playing my game and I remember clicking into lawyer-mode without missing a beat. "Safe."   
  
"Where?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.   
  
I don't like demands.   
  
Matthew learned that one pretty quickly.   
  
"Safe." My one word response held my irritation, resolve and let him know just how close he was to me   
turning around and walking out.   
  
I had let that sink in then waited for him to realize what I was doing there.   
  
When I saw that realization dawn I plunged ahead. "You guarantee Amaris' safety and she tells you   
everything she knows about her husband."   
  
He had known, as well as I did, that was a veritable goldmine of information.   
  
"Done." He'd said after a moments hesitation.   
  
'Yeah, right.' Had been the thought that flitted through my head. The Bureau would either think the   
information unimportant or they'd demand it upfront first. They wouldn't agree to it that easily. "A   
completely new identity in exchange for her co-operation?"   
  
He'd smiled then and I can still feel my knees going weak.   
  
If Matthew could bottle his charm and sell it, he'd make a fortune.   
  
"Completely." He'd countered, leaning forward. "Where is she?"   
  
Charming? Yes. And for a half-second I was tempted. But, I'd been prepared for such temptation and  
ignored it. We were playing my game and I'd had no intention of losing. "Not so fast hon," I'd countered, the  
endearment falling off my tongue far too easily. "You've got to come up with some proof of said identity   
before I pull her out of her little hidey-hole."   
  
I can still see the tiny light of frustration enter those eyes. For one brief moment I indulged my victory. For   
some reason I'd enjoyed winning far too much.   
  
But, I soon figured out, Matthew McCormick is not a man who admits defeat easily.   
  
"How do I know you're even her lawyer?" He'd shot back.   
  
Fortunately we'd anticipated such a request, if not from McCormick himself, then from his superiors and   
we'd prepared for it. I'd pulled out a mini-tape recorder and my business card and passed them to him. "We  
thought you'd want proof. That's a tape of Amaris talking about her husband. Not the real goods of course.   
More like a preview of the full deal. The card has my business number and the number for my cell phone.   
Call me when you've talked to your superiors." I'd left then.   
  
But it was too late. Special Agent Matthew McCormick had hooked me.   
  
When he'd called two days later I'd tried to ignore how my heart started racing at the first sound of that   
honey-smooth accent.   
  
I'd known then, no matter how many warnings I received, I would have never been prepared for Matthew  
McCormick.   
  
The relationship that followed was amazing.   
  
When Matthew McCormick wants something he gets it and it didn't take me long to figure out he wanted me.   
When he'd looked me in the eyes and said he was going to marry me I'd laughed it off. Asking, "How could   
anyone know that, so soon?"   
  
Even as he'd responded with, "When you know, you know." I'd realized he did. And so did I.   
  
It was inevitable that I become Mrs. Matthew McCormick.   
  
That belief never wavered. Not even when he revealed his Immortality.   
  
Nope. Not even then.   
  
When he told me what he was I saw two possible futures.   
  
One with Matthew and all the dangers and pain that could come with it. Or one without him and all the  
loneliness and heart ache that came with that.   
  
The one without was so painful I could hardly even think about it.   
  
I'd take a lifetime with him and all the dangers being married to an Immortal could bring over the aching   
eternity that I'd face without him.   
  
Present day.   
  
"Cami?" Matthew smiled, realizing his wife was a thousand miles away in her head.   
  
The mortal woman shook her head slightly, a smile blossoming to her face. "I thought you were the one who's   
supposed to do all the wool gathering?" She asked, laughter in her voice.   
  
"I thought so too." He joked as she rested her head against his shoulder. "It must be contagious."   
  
"So, where were you?" Camryn asked, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. "The seventeen hundreds or the  
eighteen hundreds?" Those were two centuries that Matthew spent a lot of time brooding over. Camryn tended  
not to ask for specific details. There were some memories, she knew, that pained him.   
  
"Neither actually." He responded, tightening his grip on her.   
  
"Oh? Even farther back then?" She inquired, pushing away from his shoulder slightly to look at him.   
  
"Nope. Actually, I was thinkin' about the day I met you?" He responded, hooking on lock of her dark hair behind  
her ear.   
  
Laughter bubbled out of her at his response. "Funny, that's exactly what I was doing." She confessed, grinning at  
him.   
  
"It was quite a prophetic day wasn't it?" He teased. "It took you only a few minutes to completely distract me   
from work I'd been focused on for months."   
  
She grinned evilly. "Yes, well, I have a knack for distracting you." She noted, her fingers sliding up into his hair.   
  
Matthew shot a warning look at his wife as her fingers began working their magic. "Now, mind yourself young   
lady. You keep that up and this conversation will take a very swift end."   
  
Camryn's grin turned positively wicked. "And you have a problem with that?"   
  
"Minx." He accused.   
  
She didn't deny it. "You know, my friends warned me about you." She informed him with a mock-serious   
expression.   
  
"Oh, they did, did they?" He inquired, a small smile twitching around the edges of his mouth. "And what did they  
say?"   
  
Camryn stared at the ceiling for a moment then grinned. "Oh, just that you were gorgeous..."   
  
"And that was a warning?" He asked with a laugh.   
  
"Nope. The warning came after that. They said you were gorgeous and you knew it."   
  
"Well I wouldn't say I thought I was gorgeous..." Matthew teased. "Handsome maybe. Besides, after seven   
hundred years you'd expect me to figure out that one wouldn't you?"   
  
His wife smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up honey, I'm talking."   
  
"Oh, yes, of course." He nodded. "Shutting up now, ma'am."   
  
"They also said that you knew how to use your looks to get what you wanted." She grinned. "They got that one   
right."   
  
"Excuse me?" A dark eyebrow rose.   
  
"Oh, come on, Matthew! You can't say you don't try that lost little boy look on me when you want something!"  
Camryn rolled her eyes. "Cause I know you do. Not to mention those puppy dog eyes of yours."   
  
"Puppy dog eyes?" Matthew looked slightly indignant. "I do not have puppy dog eyes."   
  
"Oh no?" She said archly. She widened her blue eyes and looked at him pitifully for a moment. Then as quick as  
the look had appeared, it vanished. "Remember that look? I call it the 'Aww..C'mon Cami, please' face."   
  
Matthew couldn't help it. He started laughing. "You're incorrigible!" He informed her, laughing.   
  
"Me?" She squeaked. "You're the one who invented the face."She argued, shaking her head. "And he calls me   
incorrigible. Sometimes I think I'm the seven hundred-year-old one." She sneaked a glance at him out of the   
corner of her eye and found him laughing. "Something funny, handsome?"   
  
Matthew quickly schooled his features into a mask of serenity. "Funny? No. Of course not." He managed to hold  
that expression for a few more moments then gave into his laughter once more.   
  
She grinned again, enjoying her husband's laughter. "Nooo...nothing's funny." She teased. "You're just laughing  
hysterically for the heck of it."   
  
Matthew nodded. "Precisely."   
  
She shook her head. "You are some piece of work, Matthew McCormick."   
  
"And when did you come to this realization?" He inquired.   
  
"About two minutes after I first met you." Camryn decided with a nod.   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Uh huh." She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder again. "After Phoebe's warning I wasn't sure what to  
expect. But it sure wasn't what I found."   
  
"And what did you find?" Matthew asked, glad she couldn't see the grin spreading across his face.   
  
"Hmm...well, you certainly didn't fit the G-man label." His wife observed. "Too rumpled, and too adorable."   
  
"Adorable?" McCormick injected a hint of mock-indignation into his voice. "I will have you know, my dear lady,   
that I am not adorable."   
  
"Well, you were that day." Camryn noted, laughing at how his accent thickened. "Hair all messed up, your tie   
loosened...and then there was the pen in the teeth. Face it, my love, you had adorable down." She snuggled   
closer. "I almost let you win."   
  
"Almost." Matthew noted.   
  
"Almost." The mortal agreed. "But then, I was a lawyer and I loved a good fight." She laughed. "But, if it makes you  
feel better, it was the fact you were so adorable that convinced me to go out with you."   
  
"Really? Well then, I'm all for adorable." The Immortal said, wholeheartedly. "And might I inquire why it was the  
adorable factor?"   
  
"Simple, most FBI agents I'd met were arrogant pains in the ass who'd drown if it rained on account of the fact  
their noses were so high in the air." Camryn informed him matter-of-factly.   
  
"Ah, I think I work with a couple of those." He commented, thinking of the agents in question. "But I changed your  
mind about FBI agents?"   
  
"No." Camryn leaned back and smiled cheekily. "But you were the starting point. A friend of yours finished it."   
  
"Which friend?"   
  
"Maddie."   
  
"Ah, yes. Maddie." He nodded, thinking of the Spanish Immortal. "A most unorthodox FBI agent."   
  
"You betcha." She agreed. "Great lady too."   
  
"Quite." Matthew agreed. He trailed a finger down Camryn's face. "So, you almost let me win huh?"   
  
"Yep. That famous charm of yours almost worked."   
  
"Well, as another friend of mine once observed, almost doesn't count." He noted.   
  
"But I did let you win another time." Camryn informed him her blue eyes innocent.   
  
"And that was when?" He inquired.   
  
"Well...I did marry you didn't I?" She observed, her cheeky smile reappearing. Hopping to her feet she planted her  
hands on her hips and raked a teasing glance over him. "Of course, you know, I'm purely in it for the sex."   
  
"Why, you little minx!" Matthew said, jumping up from the chair and reaching for her.   
  
"Which, I might add, needs a little work." She continued, easily dodging his hands.   
  
"I'll show you work..." McCormick mock-grumbled, giving chase as she darted out of the living room. "Come  
back here Cami!"   
  
"No!" She countered, scooting around the island in their kitchen.   
  
"So I'm that bad. Hmm?" He challenged, weaving back and forth, trying to cover both avenues of escape.   
  
"Honestly? In seven centuries you'd think you'd've learned a trick or two." Camryn teased, darting back and forth,  
trying to confuse him. "Why, I'll bet that friend of yours...what's his name? MacLeod. Bet he knows a thing or   
two."   
  
"MacLeod? That little kid? He's barely out of diapers."   
  
"That's not what Laurel tells me!" She countered before darting past him into the hallway.   
  
"Note to self, track down Laurel and take her head." He nodded to himself, thinking of his Immortal friend. "She's  
been telling Cami one too many stories."   
  
Camryn crept down the hall, trying to keep from laughing and giving herself away. She had to admit she loved it  
when they got into these playful moods. Matthew's involvement in The Game occasionally made life very   
depressing. Especially those long nights waiting while he faces another challenger, wondering if he'll come back  
alive. Nights like that made moments of fun all the more sweeter.   
  
"GOTCHA!" Matthew announced, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
She shrieked with laughter. "Scare a girl why don't you?" She asked, turning in his arms.   
  
"I just did." He smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now my love, we have something to discuss."   
  
"And that is?"She asked, her voice cracking slightly, those eyes of his were darkening with want and suddenly it   
was hard to think straight.   
  
"Something about my technique?" He raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Oh, that." Camryn managed.   
  
"Yes, that." He nodded. "I think, it is a topic that must be reviewed immediately."   
  
"Reviewed?"   
  
"Mmhmm..." Matthew agreed, trailing a finger along her jawline and down her neck. "Definitely." He leaned down  
then and captured her lips in a tender, increasingly passionate, kiss. "Don't you agree?"   
  
"Yes." She said, her voice breathless. "Immediately."   
  
Matthew swept her up into his arms and carried her toward their bedroom. "And for quite a while."   
  
"A few hours at least."   
  
"Definitely." He decided, carrying her into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.   
  
At that moment they were merely Matthew and Camryn McCormick. Husband and wife. No Immortal and Mortal.   
Just Matthew and Camryn.   
  
Soon the reality of their life would intrude into their solace and Matthew would be challenged and go to fight   
while she paced the floors, praying her husband would return with his head still firmly attached to his shoulders.  
But for now, for the next few hours, they were merely Matthew and Camryn. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
Finis 


End file.
